Dinner Discussion
Dinner Discussion is Lin's fourth Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs between Lin and Cross in the evening, at Barista Court in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue * Lin "Hey, Cross. How's it going?" "I was just about to go shopping to get ready for dinner." "What do you feel like eating tonight?" * Cross ** Offer: Say that you'll take care of dinner tonight. *** Lin "Whoa, really? Okay!" "What do you want to cook? Do you have a specialty?" *** Cross **** Sashimi: Boast about your world-famous sashimi. ***** Lin "Er, sashimi? Really?" "Not sure how it can be "world-famous" when all you're doing is cutting up raw fish, but hey, whatever." "I'm sure Nagi would be delighted. And I hardly ever have it myself, so I'm certainly up for trying some." "Okay, it's a plan! ...Although it woudl probably help if we had some fresh fish, huh?" (END) **** Barbecue: Claim your barbecue makes grown men weep. ***** Lin "Barbecue, huh?" "But that's not really "cooking," right? Isn't that just...barbecuing?" "Although they do say protein is good for building stamina and muscle. Eat enough of that stuff, and before long, you'll start looking like Vandham!" "All right, barbecue it is! I'll go buy us some meat." (END) **** Crème Brûlée: Say men have fought duels for a bite of your crème brûlée. (+heart) ***** Lin "Crème brûlée?!" "I...actually really like crème brûlée. And I've tried to make it a bunch of times, but it never works out." "I'm impressed that you'd have such a difficult food as your specialty." "But, uh...crème brûlée isn't really a dinner course. Or even an appropriate side dish, really." "How about I handle the dinner menu, and we'll put you in charge of dessert, okay?" "Best of both worlds, right? I can't wait to try out your crème brûlée!" (END) **** Cupcakes: Brag that your cupcakes are the finest in the land. (+heart) ***** Lin "What? You're a baker?!" "Wow, that's pretty impressive. I'm sure Secretary Nagi and Director General Chausson will be delighted." "But you can't really just eat cupcakes for dinner. That's not very...healthy." "How about I handle the dinner menu, and we'll put you in charge of dessert, okay?" "Best of both worlds, right? I can't wait to try out your cupcakes!" (END) **** Omelets: Insist that your omelets are more valuable than gold. ***** Lin "Omelets? Wow. Those are hard." "You gotta get the texture just right... You can't mess up the flip at the end..." "But that look on your face tells me you've got a lot of confidence in your flipping arm!" "Welp, omelets it is then. I like mine half-cooked and runny, by the way!" "I'll go buy us some eggs and butter while you get the frying pan ready." (END) ** Invite: Take Lin clothes shopping with you first. *** Lin "Hey, are you trying to say my clothes are lame?!" "Actually...I don't think you've ever seen me in street clothes, huh?" "I always just wear my ground gear because it's comfortable. Plus, I don't have a lot of confidence in my fashion sense." "But I might feel awkward if it's just you and me—like I was a big fashion emergency or something. So let's do it another time and invite Elma, okay?" "Oh, and since it's your invitation, I assume you're the one buying, right?" "Cha-ching! Looking forward to it!" "But actually, this is no time to be thinking about that—I've got a dinner menu to prepare!" ** Propose: Tell Lin to just cook Tatsu already. *** Lin "Come on, be serious. We can't eat Tatsu!" "He's nowhere NEAR fat enough yet. If we cook him up now, it'd just be a waste of good Nopon." "...You should really see your face right now. I'm joking! So, seriously—what are we having for dinner?" * Lin "We had Salisbury steak last night, and Secret Nagi's homemade soba noodles the night before that..." "So I guess tonight could only be one thing. Which is..." "Whiiiiiich iiiiiiis..." "What? You really don't know?" "Beef stew, silly! That way we can use up all the leftover ground beef and noodles!" "Trust me, it'll be great." (END) Category:Lin Heart-to-Hearts